


Be a Good Boy For Mommy

by SmallAnxietic



Series: Submissive Dan Avidan Or Death [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, face fucking, mentioned daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallAnxietic/pseuds/SmallAnxietic
Summary: The room was dark, dimly lit by the small lights decorating your room. You were never one to light candles; not unless you were feeling more frisky than usual and you planned on using their hot wax. That wasn’t what tonight was about. No, tonight had three simple rules that the man handcuffed and blindfolded on your bed had to follow.Don’t be spoiled, be grateful for what Mommy gives you.Tell Mommy if you need a break, Mommy is here to take care of you, not take advantage of you.Don’t cum until Mommy says so.





	Be a Good Boy For Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Mommy kink!!!!!!!! Yes!!!! I have it badly!!!! Also I don’t fucking know how sex works so some of this may be far fetched but don’t think about it too hard and just go along for the ride alright. I wrote this when I was extremely Hot and so I just went with what my brain wanted to do

The room was dark, dimly lit by the small lights decorating your room. You were never one to light candles; not unless you were feeling more frisky than usual and you planned on using their hot wax. That wasn’t what tonight was about. No, tonight had three simple rules that the man handcuffed and blindfolded on your bed had to follow.

  
_Don’t be spoiled, be grateful for what Mommy gives you._

  
_Tell Mommy if you need a break, Mommy is here to take care of you, not take advantage of you._

  
_Don’t cum until Mommy says so._

  
Three simple rules that Dan needed to follow. You think he’ll be able to handle it, but you haven’t even touched him yet and he’s already squirming on the bed. He is clad only in boxers and you could see that he was half-mast, which didn’t surprise you. Anticipation for the session awaiting him but also the nervousness of the unknown explains why he’s like this already. It’s amusing to you how much you can read him just by looking at him. It makes this whole thing so much more fun for you.

  
“Danny,” you coo from your spot at the doorway. Dan visibly jumps in his place from your voice, his head turning toward you. His sight was blinded by the cloth wrapped around his eyes, making him unsure and turn his head around again. He whines under his breath and you smile, taking soft steps toward the bed. “How’s my baby boy, huh?” Your fingers make way for his head of curls, petting his hair comfortingly. Danny leans into your touch, humming deeply in his throat. “Are you going to be a good boy for me, Danny?”

  
“Yes,” the man whispers, groaning when you grab at his hair suddenly and yank it.

  
“Yes, _what?_ ”

  
“Y-yes, yes _Mommy,_ ” He moans when he says the title and it sends a pleasant shiver down your spine. You move to sit on the bed with your knees before straddling your little boy, sitting down on his stomach. You’re wearing nothing but a pair of lacy black panties and fishnets around your legs, not leaving much to the imagination, even for Danny. You slowly slide back enough that you can grind your clothed pussy against him, making Dan buck into you surprisingly.

  
“Go ahead baby,” you grind against him again, harder, and he moans. “Hump me like a needy little dog. Show Mommy how much you want her. How much you _need her._ ”

  
He does as he’s told, rolling his hips against you while you trail your hands up his chest. You keep your hips still as he thrusts against you, his hips moving faster when your hands find his nipples. You can see Dan’s hands tug at the handcuffs that are above his head, his whines getting more desperate than the last. You twist his nipples with your fingers before leaning down and taking one into your mouth, loving the way the man groans from beneath you and ruts against your center harder. His chest is heaving and you take your mouth off of him, leaning back so you can sit down harder on Dan’s cock through his boxers.  
This goes on for awhile, Dan trying his best to hump his way to release as you tease him mercilessly with your mouth and hands. Once you notice how he’s planted his feet firmly on the bed, jackhammering up against you, you moan at his fast pace.

You’re absolutely soaked through your panties and you know he’s not any better, his boxers having a nice big wet spot from his own pre along with your juices that he’s been rubbing against. You sigh as you grind with him, your hands moving up to fondle your own breasts. “Are you going to cum like this, Danny? Are you going to cum from humping into your Mommy? You’re so dirty, baby, when did my baby get so _dirty?_ ”

  
“ _Fuck yes,_ ” Dan grits his teeth, his head falling back slightly. You tsk at him, sitting up enough so he can’t reach you. He whines loudly at the loss and you move to sit up on his abs, your panties making his skin wet from underneath you.

  
“You kiss your mommy with that mouth?” You scold right in his ear, pulling at his long locks of hair again, forcing his head back. You don’t let him answer, instead kissing him harshly and shoving your tongue into his mouth. Dan moans, kissing you back just as hard as his hips move on their own accord, humping into the air uselessly. You pull away from the kiss abruptly, your hand pulling his hair just a tad harder.

  
“Mommy,” Danny breathes, his lips looking irresistible from being plump and slick from kissing.

  
“You said a dirty word, baby,” You slide further up him. “You should use that spoiled mouth for better things. You going to do that, baby boy, you going to let me clean that mouth of yours?” You sit right above his pecs, using a hand to swipe your underwear to the side. Dan tugs at his restraints again.

  
“Yes, Mommy, _please_ ,” he begs easily. You love it.

  
You slide up and hover over his mouth quickly. It takes effort on your part to know if you’re smothering him since Dan’s hands are constricted and he can’t just push your hips away when it gets too much. Before you let his tongue meet your pussy you put your hand on his forehead, pressing him down into the pillows lightly. “You need to tell Mommy if it gets too much, okay? If you need some space, knock against the wood with your knuckles, okay?” You put your hand on his, demonstrating what you want him to do.

  
“Thank you, Mommy.” Dan smiles up at you and then presses his face forward, slipping his tongue into your folds suddenly. You moan in surprise before sinking down to sit on your thighs, going further into Dan’s mouth. He makes quick work of doing what he knows you want him to do, moving his tongue up to your clit. He circles it before nibbling it lightly and you rock into him, grabbing onto the headboard to ground yourself. With your other hand, you tease one of your nipples, moaning loudly as you stare down at your little boy between your legs.

  
“So good for Mommy,” You whisper, “such a _good boy._ ” Danny glows from the praise, humming pleasantly before inserting his tongue into you as much as he can, moving his head upward to go deeper. “Oh Danny,” he continues to fuck you with his tongue as you take your hand away from the headboard and move it down to your clit, rubbing it just the way you like it as your other hand continues to play with your nipples. “Oh fuck yes, baby, you’re doing so fucking good.” You grind against his tongue, loving the way it feels inside you before Danny takes it out and continues to lap at your clit again. You switch with him, moving down to plunge two fingers deep into yourself. He would usually do this all himself, but since his hands are practically useless, you manage.

  
You lean forward, continuing to fuck yourself down on Dan’s face and your fingers, moaning deliciously. “Fuck yes baby, fuck yeah, I’m gunna cum!” The man below you moans, vibrating your clit. You groan loudly and shove a third finger into yourself, spewing curses left and right, thrusting your fingers in and out hard. Your legs shake when you finally feel yourself cumming and you take your fingers out quickly so you can cum right into Danny’s mouth.

  
And Dan just takes it all. He moans like he’s being paid for it as he opens his mouth wide, lapping at your center to get everything you have because that’s what he’s supposed to do. He takes everything Mommy offers him, like the good boy he is. “Such a good boy,” You tell him, sitting back on his stomach while trying to catch your breath. You slowly put your fingers that are wet from your pussy on Dan’s lips and he takes each one into his mouth, licking them clean obediently.

Once he’s done you press your hand against his face, cupping his cheek. Dan leans into your touch, whining softly with his mouth slightly hanging open. You stare down at him, admiring how beautiful he looks like this under you. How happy he is to do this with you. God, you’re so lucky.  
Leaning back more, you press your chest against his as you kiss your little boy deeply, taking your time as you hold his face in your hands. “I love you, baby, Mommy loves you so much,” you tell him between kisses. You can feel him smiling against your lips before you move down to kiss down his jaw and neck, trying to give every piece of him that you can find all the love and admiration it deserves.

Dan doesn’t say anything, instead letting himself submerge completely in the feeling of you around him. Even though he can’t see anything he closes his eyes as he breathes deeply, his head rolling to the side as Dan lets himself fully relax. He thinks he might be able to do this forever.  
“Sweetie?” He hears you whisper to him. He hums, eyes opening to see the same darkness from before because of the blindfold. Danny frowns, shifting from under you. “What do you want, honey? You can tell Mommy.”

  
“I want to see you, Mommy,” the man groans. “You’re so pretty.”

  
“Aw, you don’t have to try and charm your way through this. Of course baby, you’ve been so good for me, for Mommy.” You stretch your arms to wrap around his head, easily finding the cloth tucked in his curls and undoing the knot. As you slip him free of it, your boy’s eyebrows scrunch up and his eyes flutter from the brightness of the room, even with how dim the lights were. Once he adjusts, Dan quickly looks up at you.

  
You know immediately that taking off the blindfold is a good idea. Now you can see him, really see him. You can see how undone you’ve made him, see the lusty haze you’ve put into his dark eyes. You smile as you watch him bite his lip, feeling his body softly rock from beneath you. Placing your hands on his sides, you slide back again so your center is aligned with his, keeping eye contact with your boy the entire time you grind against him so slowly.

  
“ _So pretty,_ ” Danny says shyly. “Mommy…”

  
“What is it?” You smile. The man beneath you sighs heavily, your body going up and down slightly as he breathes.

  
“I want…” He stops, biting his lip again and looking away from you. You love how shy he looks, but you need him to tell you what he wants. What he needs. You reach up and cup his cheek from where you are, tilting his head so he looks at you again. “I don’t want to be spoiled,” Danny explains. You nod in understanding.

  
“It’s okay, baby.” You take your hand back so you can put both your hands under the straps of your panties, sliding them off. You watch Danny as he watches you, and it sends fire in your belly. Finally getting the clothing off so all that you wear are your fishnets, you throw the underwear off the bed. “I know what my baby wants. Mommy _always_ knows.”

  
“Please,” he groans, lifting up his hips as you tuck your fingers under the waistband. You take your time in dragging them off his legs, loving each time you can hear your boy get conflicted on whether or not to hurry you. Danny knows the consequences if he acts like a brat.

  
“Tell me exactly what you want Mommy to do, baby,” once his boxers are off you slide your folds against Dan’s cock, and he moans loudly at the feel of you. You grab at your breasts again, smirking down at him. “Come on baby.”

  
“I want Mommy to fuck me,” Dan’s breaths come out hard and labored. “I want Mommy to ride me and I want to make her come,” he takes a chance and grinds with you. It startles you but you take it, moaning with him. You don’t warn him before you slide down, quickly sitting on your boy’s dick. Dan throws his head back as he cries out, trying to stay still like he knows you want him to while you wiggle your hips around him.  
As you fuck yourself slowly into Dan he muffles his noises, biting his cheeks and lip harshly with his eyes screwed shut. You can’t have any of that, can you?

“Bad boy, Danny,” you scold him and watch as his brown eyes snap open. “I’m giving you what you want and you won’t even show me that you love it. Do you not love me riding you, Danny? Are you not _thankful?_ ”

  
“No!” Dan almost shouts. “No, Mommy I love it, I love it so much. I’m _so_ thankful, thank you, Mommy, _thank you._ ” You grab at Danny’s face, letting your nails scratch his cheeks as you force him to look back up at you.

  
“Then let me _hear_ it. Let me hear how much you love this,” you move your hands down and place them on his stomach and begin to ride your boy harder. Dan shakes from under you, his hands once again pulling hard against the handcuffs as he thrusts up into you. His feet plant back down into the mattress like before as he moves with you, fucking you in the pace that you set. “ _Fuck yes,_ Danny, just like that, such a _good boy_ ,” you growl as you praise him. Danny mewls, his hips snapping into you harder. This time when his head falls back onto the pillows you let him, your own head lolling onto your shoulder.

  
“ _Mommy_ ,” Dan moans loudly, his voice echoing in your room. “Yes, shit, fuck, yes, _yes_ _Mommy_ , so good, so good to me!” 

  
Your fingers go up to Dan’s nipples like they did before, twisting them lightly. You slam yourself down faster, feeling that familiar burning in your stomach. Dan’s slowly but surely finding his voice more and more and _fuck_ , it’s doing things to you. “Mommy’s going to cum, oh baby, you’re going to make Mommy _cum_ …”  
Dan practically yells as he feels your pussy tighten around him and his arms thrash harder as he tries to touch you. He can’t so instead he tries to jackhammer up into you as best he can, loving the sounds you’re making because of _him_.

“Yes Mommy, fuck yes, cum, cum all over me,” Dan begs. Something about all of this is humiliating but the man can’t find himself to care when it feels so fucking good.

  
You slow the pace just a bit as one of your hands slip under you to finger at your clit, flicking the nub lightly. “Mm, so _spoiled_ ,” you rock against him slowly, moaning as you feel him twitch slightly inside of you. “Only spoiled brats beg for things from Mommy. Are you a spoiled brat, baby boy?”

  
Dan throws his head back again. His head is foggy with lust and it’s so fucking hard to think clearly because of it. “No, I’m a good boy, I’m your good boy Mommy,” Dan attempts to move things faster but you pin his hips down, glaring down at him. Hastily he makes eye contact, licking his lips. “I just want to make you feel good, Mommy, I just wanna- _oh fuck yes_ ,” Your boy rolls his eyes back as you start riding him again, one hand teasing your clit while the other continues to play with his right nipple. “Mommy let me make you feel good, please Mommy, _oooh God!_ ” As Dan talks you lean down and take his nipple into your mouth, drawing circles around the small bud with your tongue. You continue to bounce on top of him, moaning loudly with his nipple still in your mouth as you press harder on your clit.

  
“Fuck your Mommy, Danny, make me feel so good,” you groan, popping your mouth off of him. You keep your chest on his as you grab his hair and kiss your boy. Danny shivers into it, pushing himself as close to you as he can while he kisses and thrusts hard into you. You meet his thrusts halfway each time, the angle you’re at making Dan hit that magical spot inside your pussy. “Oh fuck yes, _Danny_!” Pinching your clit, you finally let yourself come undone on top of your boy, your hips spazzing while you cum.  
Danny growls in your ear from the feeling of you clenching around his cock. “ _Please_ _baby_ ,” you whisper, leaning back so you can continue to bounce on his dick. “Cum for Mommy, cum inside your Mommy baby boy.”

  
With that, he doesn’t stand a chance in denying you. It takes only two or so more thrusts before Dan’s hips snap hard against yours and you feel him twitch hard inside of you. The feeling of his cum spurting out of his cock and filling your pussy makes you moan wildly, continuing to bounce on his softening dick, your fingers rubbing fast over your sensitive clitoris. “Please Danny,” you’re begging. “Going to cum,” you feel like a fucking teenager again as you try to keep going, your hips never stopping. Dan whines from the overstimulation but tries his best to shove himself inside you still despite his soft cock.

  
“Cum, Mommy, _please_ ,” Dan is shaking from under his handcuffs. “Please, please cum, I fucking _need_ it! I want to feel you cum all over my cock, wanna feel you squeeze against me, _please Mommy!_ ”

  
Your third orgasm of the night finally comes to you like a fucking lightning bolt as you cry out, your body shaking as you squirt all over Dan. You can hear him moaning from the sight of you and the thought makes your toes curl. Your baby boy is seeing you come so undone and you fucking love it.

  
When your body finally comes down from your high, you slump against your boyfriend completely, the both of you moan brokenly as you lift yourself off of Dan’s dick. You make quick work of unlocking the handcuffs before collapsing next to him on the bed, your breathing heavy as your legs twitch. Dan turns toward you, one hand meeting at your waist to pull you closer to him and the other swiping any hair out of your face. None of you say anything for awhile, instead you give yourselves time to recover silently. The only sound in your room for a few minutes are the sounds of your and Danny’s breathing.

  
“So,” Dan speaks first, waiting to finish until you meet with his eyes. “We’re definitely doing that again, right?”

  
“Fuck yeah,” you grin up at him lazily, moving up to peck your boyfriend on the lips. You give him a sly look when you move back, smirking. “Maybe next time _Daddy_ will take care of me instead?”

  
“ _Oh_ ,” Danny rumbles from deep in his chest before pinning you down to the bed, covering your body with his. “Daddy is _more_ than ready to take care of you right now, baby girl.”

  
You squirm from underneath him, humming mischievously. “Right now?”

  
“Well, maybe in 20 minutes,” Dan laughs from above you and kisses your cheek. “But there will definitely be hell to pay later tonight for all of your teasing.”

  
“Yeah?” You grind up into Dan, making him groan and rest his head in the crook of your neck. You laugh sweetly as you move his hair out of his face so you can kiss his ear. You nibble at the lobe lightly, smiling as you whisper and he shivers. “I look forward to it, _Daddy_.”


End file.
